POP/SYN is a software package written in PASCAL for IBM- compatible microcomputers. It is capable of incorporating all of the major demographic procedures that have been written thus far for use on personal computer. The program itself has already been written. Funds are requested for its enhancement, expansion, and technical support during a six-month demonstration period. This will be followed, if found meritorious, by a Phase II period of expansion of the Synthesizer to other areas of research of importance to health and medicine.